Apology accepted
by IamHG
Summary: Hermione apologises. I suck at summarys. Try reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Do I look like i'm... J.K?

AN: Yes I know the disclaimer is awful.

Hermione stumbled in the dark down to the kitchens. She had gotten a familiar owl telling her to meet him ( The boy, not the owl) Why was she doing this again? Oh yeah to apologize. She had no choice. She had to punch him! It was the only way!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco paced the floor in the kitchens when he heard a certain pear giggling. Knowing what would happen, he quickly moved toward the portrait hole, and just in time as his Hermione fell into his arms.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I dusted myself off. Why was I so clumsy! I looked up into the eyes of my savior. Shyly I thanked him. Then I saw his chin. "Draco! Are you OK?" I quickly summoned an elf for an ice pack and held it to his chin. He waved it off. "Magic Hermione?" He remarked with a raised eyebrow. I could feel the blush creeping in as I healed his bruise. " Why did you ask me to come here tonight Draco?"

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Unbeknownst to Hermione, I hadn't let anyone heal my bruise. Especially Pugface Parkinson ( Hey! Just because I call Pansy what the Griffendors call her doesn't mean I am in love with one! Wait that is a lie..) "Well Hermione, I asked you to come tonight to accompany me on a midnight stroll?" She nodded once, quiet for once. I quickly led her to the room of requirement. She looked confused "Isn't this..." I put my finger to her lips and she understood. I thought quickly of what I wanted. She will be so happy!

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Isn't this..." He put one finger to my lips and I was so preoccupied fighting the blush that threatened to arise that I couldn't finish my sentence. So preoccupied that when he pulled me in the room, I didn't notice my surroundings. Then I looked around and gasped...

AN: So? My first FF! Please read and review! And if you like it maybe even follow it?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reading!_

_Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, would I be writing this? No. I would be swimming in piles of money._

serendipitymadness: Thank you for the review! I knew I had made a spelling mistake, but my spellcheck didn't catch it! That will be fixed in the future! And how did you guess what I was planning? You just wait and read this chapter!

_Hermione looked up, and gasped_

_HGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

"Draco?! What?! This is amazing!" A full ballroom awaited me, filled with cream colored walls, with silver and gold accents. The dance floor itself is black, but has twinkling diamonds that sparkle in the soft light. I look down and I'm in a ballgown. "Draco! You are the best!"

DMDMDMDMDMDM

As Hermione was staring wordlessly at the ballroom, I was recalling the first time we met...

_Draco looked at this girl who had entered his compartment unannounced. "Have any of you seen a toad?" She was pretty, but Draco knew that unless she was a pureblood, he wouldn't be able to associate with her. But even so, he jumped up and offered to help. As he was searching the compartment he held out his hand. "Draco. Draco Malfoy" the girl shyly took his hand. "Hermione. Hermione Granger" Slowly but surely his heart broke. Granger. Not a pureblood last name. Unless... no, you can't go up to someone and ask if they were adopted._

"Draco you are the best!" Hermione squealed and gave me a hug. I bowed down and kissed her hand. "A dance my lady?" She giggled and blushed "But of course!"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I don't think Draco realizes that he is in a gold and green suit. ( mainly gold!) if he did he would wish for silver and green! But I am in the same colors as him, and I (think) I look ok... as I wish for a mirror I hear a *pop* and half of the room becomes mirrored. Perfect. I look- wow. I look ok! But with Draco beside me, we look... amazing! If only this relationship didn't have to be secret.

"_Granger, Hermione" with trembling hands, I walk up to the sorting hat. _

_**An intelligent mind... hmmm, a candy stealer?!**_

_My parents are dentists! They forbade candy! Of course that made me a rebel!_

_**Mmm very well than. Quite courageous, not extremely friendly... I think you should go in...**_

_Wait. I think I am smart, but I don't think Ravenclaw could challenge me enough. Oh and please not Slytherin!_

_**I guess I better put you in...**_

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

After we dance, we wish for a place to rest our feet, so a balcony overlooking the dance floor and two giant fluffy chairs pop up. We converse quite easily than I peek at the clock. "Merlin Hermione! It's 2:00 in the morning!" Hermione flushes, and says "It was nice seeing you Draco but I really must leave!" She dashes out down the stairs and leaves a shoe. "Hermione wait!" But it's in vain, she's already gone.

_**A/N, soo? Review maybe?**_


End file.
